english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (695 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (629 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (516 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (506 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (487 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (487 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (481 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (435 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (428 VA titles) (Canadian) #Steve Blum (420 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (408 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (376 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (364 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (345 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (333 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (326 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (309 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (297 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (293 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (291 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (289 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (284 VA titles) (American) † #Kari Wahlgren (278 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (268 VA titles) (Canadian) #Bill Farmer (262 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (260 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (243 VA titles) (American) #Hillary Huber (239 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (237 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (234 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (233 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (229 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (228 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (224 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (220 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (218 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (217 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (217 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (215 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (215 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (208 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (208 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (206 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (204 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (204 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (197 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (194 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (193 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (185 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (181 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (177 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (172 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (169 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (166 VA titles) (American) † #Kathleen Barr (166 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (163 VA titles) (American) #Tom Wyner (161 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (160 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (160 VA titles) (Canadian) #Vanessa Marshall (159 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (157 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (157 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (153 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (153 VA titles) (American) #Kim Mai Guest (153 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (153 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (152 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (152 VA titles) (American) #Eddie Frierson (151 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (150 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (150 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (148 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (148 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (148 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (148 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ellis (147 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (146 VA titles) (American) #Scott McNeil (146 VA titles) (Canadian) #Nicholas Guest (144 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (143 VA titles) (American) † #Tony Anselmo (143 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Cavadini (142 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (140 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (140 VA titles) (American) #Gideon Emery (140 VA titles) (British) #Jason Marsden (139 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (137 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (136 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (136 VA titles) (American) #Moira Quirk (133 VA titles) (British) #Susanne Blakeslee (133 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (132 VA titles) (American) #Tabitha St. Germain (132 VA titles) (Canadian) #Eric Bauza (130 VA titles) (Canadian) #Matthew Mercer (128 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (128 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (127 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (126 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (126 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (124 VA titles) (American)